Las matices de un idilio
by kikowrites
Summary: Para los Hyūga el amor era una explosión de colores. U/A.
1. Las matices de un día sin esperanzas

_0.1_

_"Las matices de un día sin esperanzas."_

Le resultaba bastante gracioso saber que podía distinguir el azul del cielo con el azul del mar, o del río, o de un lago debido a las reminiscencias escondidas en lo profundo de su subconsciente. Era como un secreto, jamás le diría a nadie de su familia como su madre le describía el cielo, el agua, el mar, el lago. Sabía la diferencia, el cielo permanecía con una tez más suave y aterciopelada, el color siempre era constante hasta que las horas pintaban en el gran lienzo colores anaranjados y cárdenos. No sabía que tipo de colores eran aquellos pero como su madre le había dicho eran hermosos y encantadores, pues no se encontraba en la posición para debatir. En especial ese color que también lo representaban el río y el lago... era... era... _«¿Cómo era? No es amarillo, tampoco verde... era... era... ¡azul!»_. El color azul, un color 'utópico'.

Dejó de mirar la ventana que estaba a su lado cuando escuchó el carraspeo del sensei. Fue casi todo el mundo que había concluido las recientes charlas de unas vacaciones espectaculares. Había escrito _"¡Bienvenidos estudiantes!" _en la pizarra.

Se percató de que era un nuevo educador y que tampoco era el único nuevo en el plantel. Su nuevo sensei tenía el pelo blanco y espinado, era raro para la media. Cubría la mayoría de su cara dejando ver solo sus ojos, uno herido y el otro no. Hinata divisó su aura y concluyó que no era mala persona, era solamente una nebulosa masa gris oscura. Para ser honestos ella pensaba que era un ente muy enigmático. A su lado yacía el único estudiante nuevo que había llegado ese año.

A pesar de no poder contemplar ninguna gama de color, podía divisar la falta de luz y la presencia de esta, inclusive últimamente podía presenciar el aura de las personas. Usualmente era una gasificación de una neblina oscura que rodeaba el contorno de una persona, mientras más oscura y flamante fuese más pérfida y nefasta era la persona. Una habilidad que nunca quiso desarrollar.

─Buenos días clase. Soy Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi y es mi deber darles una gran bienvenida al primer día de clases ─empezó a hablar sin mirar a la clase, solo repasaba las notas, alternándolas rápidamente─. Sé que muchos se preguntarán por que no tuvimos la asamblea formal hoy... será mañana debido a previas confusiones con el personal, en fin tengo entendido que mañana tienen educación física así que vengan en su uniforme formal, o sea el de hoy, y en una bolsa traigan el de educación física ─puso todas las notas encima de su escritorio─. Con todo esto démosle la bienvenida al nuevo estudiante, Uzumaki Naruto.

Todos miraron al nuevo adormilarse, se escucharon varias risas por el fondo. El sensei suspiró mientras que lo sacudía por el hombro levemente. El chico, se sobresaltó. Kakashi lo fulminó con su mirada, pero lo hacía de una manera que solamente el chico, Naruto, podía darse cuenta.

─Ah, ah, eh, soy Naruto y soy el nuevo.

El sensei se acarició la cien, tal vez pensando en lo difícil que sería lidiar con ese estudiante. Un profesor sabía como sacar por conclusión cuales serían los estudiantes que más problemas les daría durante el año escolar y Kakashi sabía que su suplicio diario sería él.

─Te quiero en el frente.

─¡¿Eh, por qué?! ─gritó.

Hinata parpadeó, pensaba que el chico era demasiado ruidoso.

─Me agradaste, te quiero cerca. Toma asiento.

Sin protestar más, el chico tomó asiento en la primera fila, se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos más, analizar su aura. Empezó a entablar conversaciones con el chico a su lado así que era de esperarse que su aura fuese una menos oscura que lo usual pero no... era blanca, una luz deslumbrante. Como pequeñas chispas destilando por todo su contorno, llenas de luz como las estrellas, como la blancura de una nube. Su aura no tenía ni una pizca de negro y eso la intrigó bastante. Tal vez su padre tuviese respuestas, tal vez al final ni se las diese. Se resignó mientras que recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos, con la vista al paisaje de los retoños de sakura que aun no se dignaban en salir.

La lección que el sensei indagaba era algo que había visto varias veces así que ni se molestó en prestar atención. Al final siempre terminaba así, no se tenía que molestar por muchas cosas por que al fin y al cabo seguiría sin respuestas, seguiría sabiendo la próxima lección, al final del día seguiría siendo una acromática sin esperanzas...

Aun así, ¿por qué se sentía cómoda con esa luz? Era alguien totalmente enigmático, porque sabía que bajo esa sonrisa que daba algo andaba mal. Tal vez era lo tempranero del día o su indudable sueño pero sonreía sin ganas. Hablaba amenamente con el sombrío Uchiha, riéndose de manera no disimulada de vez en cuando. El profesor lo miraba de reojo y él se callaba repentinamente. No era lo único que notó, se dio cuenta de que miraba hacía el paisaje nublado por la ventana, el viento sacudía con cierto vigor las flores de sakura esparciéndolas por todo el plantel. Él suspiraba de vez en cuando. Definitivamente, era una persona insatisfecha. Una persona melancólica con un aura de una persona feliz.

También supo que conocía a cierta personas de la clase de Hinata. Por ejemplo Ino, la rubia benévola que se sentaba con ella y Tenten todos los días en la azotea a la hora de intermedio. Empeñada en impulsar a Hinata que fuese más irreverente. Aunque al final se rendía y empezaban a chismear sobre cosas sin relevancia en sus vidas. Al menos, la de hoy si tenía cierto valor en Hinata, ya que se trataba del nuevo, de Naruto.

─Dios como quisiera ser Sakura. ─dijo Ino.

Tenten se sorprendió ante tal enunciado debido a que jura que tal comentario no pudo haber salido de la petulante de Ino. Hinata no se sentía sorprendida, es decir, trató de no mostrar su desconcierto pero no estaba sorprendida. Ino usualmente era una persona bastante cambiante y cuando decía las cosas a veces no las decía en serio. Bebió de su té matcha y agradeció no haberle añadido la azúcar que tenía a su lado. Extrañamente tenía un sabor muy dulce.

─Ino, ¿qué fue eso?

─Es que mírenla ─Ino señaló a Sakura quien entraba a la azotea junto con un chico de tez pálida y con ese nuevo─, está ahora con Sasuke-kun y el ruidoso chico ese.

─¿Hablas del nuevo? ─dijo Tenten─. Es gracioso, me hace reír todo el tiempo.

─Es un tonto sin remedio.

─Deja tu amargura.

─¿Desde cuándo son tan unidos? ─dijo Ino ignorando el comentario de Tenten─. Ese trío se ve tan bien.

Tenten no evitó soltar una leve risa, sabiendo que si no cambiaba de tema de conversación pronto estarían hablando de aquel trío durante la hora del intermedio completo.

─¿Qué les pareció el nuevo profesor de ciencias?

De manera casi inmediata Ino soltó un gran suspiro.

─¡Es atractivo! ─chilló.

─Sí que lo es, hay que admitirlo, ¿verdad Hinata?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. El tema de los hombres no era algo imprescindible, ni para sus temas de conversaciones ni mucho menos para su vida, así que no dudó en responder lo típico: ─Me dio igual, me pareció raro.

─Raro dices... ─bufó Ino.

─Los estudiantes de último año irán de escapada a la playa este fin de semana, ¿quieren asistir? ─dijo Tenten.

─¿Y tú como tienes invitación y yo no?

─Ah, Neji, estoy segura que Hinata también recibió la invitación.

─Si lo hizo. ─confirmó Hinata.

─Le avisaré a Neji que iremos.

Tenten sacó su teléfono y empezó a teclear en él.

─Apuesto a que han tenido sexo. ─dijo Ino, sobresaltando a Tenten una vez más.

Era una gran confusión y Hinata no pudo esconder su sonrisa ante la cara de susto de Tenten. ¿Qué si había tenido relaciones con su primo? No le importaba, pero ver las diversas reacciones de la pareja cuando alguien inquiría ese tipo de cosas lo valían todo, en especial las de Neji.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Tenten, sólo Hinata pudo darse cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. Ino simplemente ladeó la cabeza.

─Sakura y Sasuke.

Por la expresión ingenua de Ino y por la cara de satisfacción de Tenten, Hinata no evitó soltar una leve carcajada. Tenten le había pellizcado por encima de las pantorrillas, justamente en el espacio que sus medias no llegan cubrir. Hinata siseó, sobándose.

─¿C-cómo puedes estar tan segura? ─preguntó Tenten con cierta indignación.

─Sus ojos están hinchados. ─Hinata y Tenten se miraron extrañadas─. Ya no tengo oportunidad, esa frentona es muy escurridiza. ─suspiró sin esperanzas.

Hinata se quedó callada momentáneamente, mirando lo que sus dos compañeras miraban. El nuevo trío. Y era cierto, Sakura se desenvolvía de una manera muy fluida y natural, no requería de mucho para impresionar aquel chico nuevo. Inclusive, podía divisar como el aura del chico resplandecía de una desmesurada manera. _«Qué extraño»_. Con cada palabra que emanaba de la boca de Sakura más resplandecía su aura.

Ino era una persona que guardaba un registro de cada persona en su mente. No era buena para las matemáticas o historia o tal vez para el kanji pero sabía todo de cada quien y no se inmutaría en hablar. A Hinata le entraron unas tremendas ganas de indagar más. Según los informes de Ino, resulta ser que el trío se habían conocido desde hace tres años en un campamento en los campos vastos de la diminuta isla de Okinawa.

─El nuevo ─Hinata pausó cuando vio como Ino le prestaba la mayor atención─, Naruto, ¿cómo es su relación con Sakura?

─Uh... ─colocó un dedo al lado de su mejilla y empezó a murmurar cosas, como si estuviese recordando─. Siempre ha estado detrás de Sakura, pero ella siempre le ha dado la espalda. Si me preguntas a mi, creo que Naruto y Sakura son tontos masoquistas. Naruto sabe que Sakura está infatuada con Sasuke y Sakura no le ha dado el no rotundo a Naruto. Pobre tonto enamorado.

Una extraña molestia atormentó su pecho. Rojo. Pensó. Su madre decía que rojo representaba el dolor pero también la pasión. Se sentía roja. Es decir, ser rechazado todo el tiempo, ser excluido por el amor de tu vida, no es nada que Hinata haya experimentado pero ha leído en un par de libros que es algo totalmente desgarrador. Pero en su aura no se demuestra ni una pizca de ese dolor ni de esa melancolía.

─Es una buena persona. ─dijo Hinata sin la debida intención.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─preguntó Tenten, haciendo que Hinata titubeara de inmediato.

Fue su error que aquello saliese de su mente.

─No sé algo me dice que es una persona honesta. ─murmuró cabizbaja.

─Si te refieres a que dice todo lo que pasa por su cabeza pues entonces si, es honesto. ─replicó Ino.

─¿Cómo se conocen? ─preguntó Hinata.

─Ya lo había dicho.

─Si, en el campamento pero, ¿cómo se volvieron tan unidos?

─Ah fácil, Sakura sabía que Sasuke estaría en un campamento y la escurridiza tomó la oportunidad de inscribirse el mismo día que él, así que sus cabañas no estarían muy lejos ─suspiró─. Al final, resultó ser un campamento mixto y recibieron la misma habitación junto con Naruto... el resto ya es historia.

─Vaya. ─dijo Tenten.

─Cómo una película ─Ino tomó un sorbo de su bebida y volvió a mirarlos─. ¿Quieres ir a hablarle, Hinata?

Hinata se atoró con las palabras repentinas de Ino.

─¿Yo?

─Si, me imagino que te agradó, ¿no?

Sintió un leve calor acumularse por sus mejillas, por la punta de su nariz y por sus orejas. Era como un calor bastante suave y ligero. No sabía que era ya que jamás lo había experimentado. Tampoco el cosquilleo que vino después de había divisado al chico.

─No claro que no ─negó─. Digo no sé, no le he hablado ─aclaró rápidamente─. Tampoco quiero ir a hablarle ─confirmó─. Es muy ruidoso...

Hinata estaba anonada por haberse enredado con las palabras, no cuando su fuerte siempre ha sido manejar las palabras con suma delicadeza, con suma calma y suma precisión. Sabe que todas sus virtudes han sido causa de vivir en una familia tan estricta como la suya.

─Si, lo es. Tampoco es un buen novio, usualmente olvida las citas y los cumpleaños. No es muy detallista.

─¿Eso como lo sabes? ─preguntó Tenten.

─Salí con él por un año ─dijo sin mucha importancia.

─¡¿Un año?!

─Sí, un año. Es algo gracioso ya que no sabía que seguía saliendo con él, pensé que se iba a dar cuenta cuando ignoraba sus llamadas o su esencia en general. Siempre lograba esquivarlo.

─¿Y luego? ─Tenten se acercaba cada vez más a Ino a medida que esta avanzaba.

─Me confrontó cuando besaba a otro chico y me reclamó que aun seguíamos siendo pareja pero yo le dije que no y rompimos. Así de simple. No significó nada para mí.

Hinata se sintió mal por por un minuto, tal vez era el hecho de que el pobre Naruto no tenía suerte con las chicas que eran su pareja o tal vez por el hecho de que las chicas que elegían eran de atributos elegantes y hermosos.

─Pobre. ─murmuró Tenten.

─¿Qué hay de mi? ─chilló Ino.

─Te quedarás sola.

─Cállate ─la fulminó con la mirada─, entonces, ¿Hinata seguro que no quieres que le hable de ti?

─Segura ─asintió.

─Hinata, no creo poder acompañarte hoy a tu casa... tu hermano y yo quedamos con algunos trabajos para después de clases, perdón. ─dijo Tenten agachando su cabeza.

─Me iré caminando ─le aseguró.

─Shikamaru me ha enviado un mensaje, al parecer algo ha pasado con Chouji y su palabra detonante.

─Buena suerte. ─dijeron ambas al unísono.

─Si, si, si.

─Faltan cinco minutos para que suene el timbre de todos modos, ¿quieres ir bajando? ─preguntó Tenten colocándose de pie al igual que Ino.

─Iré en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

─Si.

Ambas chicas salieron de la azotea dejándola sola y no le importó. Aun así, un montón de preguntas se apoderaron de su conciencia. Preguntas como, ¿por qué Neji jamás se quejaba de sus carencia de visibilidad de gamas? o tal vez, ¿por qué el aura de Naruto era tan honesta, pero sentía como si su sonrisa no fuese verdadera? O ¿Por qué su familia estaba obligada a cargar con esa maldición? ¿Qué era la maldición? ¿De qué color era el tronco del árbol? ¿Cómo se vería un arcoíris? ¿Cómo es que su madre puede ver colores siendo una portadora de la maldición? Dentro del seno de la familia Hyūga todo era secretos, secretos y más secretos con preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas sin responder. Esa era la esencia de plantar un enigma sabiendo que jamás obtendrías respuesta por parte del otro miembro, si no tú mismo lo encontrarías.

Hinata no le había contado a nadie sobre su herencia. No planea decirle a cualquiera algo que ni ella misma puede explicar. Solo lo obvio ya que no ha indagado más profundo debido a su limite de información. Suspiró mientras que también se colocaba de pie. El timbre acaba de sonar y si no se daba prisa tal vez llegaría tarde a su clases, no es que estuviese muy emocionada por asistir de todos modos.

Bajó las escaleras y justamente antes de pisar el último escalón se encontró con una escena definitiva, una escena absoluta. Sakura negaba su cabeza, tenía una expresión de enojo, lo reflejaba en todo su aura que flameaba por todo su cuerpo. Se fue corriendo tras Sasuke dejando a un Naruto cabizbajo. Aun así, el chico tenía su aura blanca como la nieve. Blanca como la nube. Blanca como todo aquello que no tiene la esencia de la oscuridad. Él se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la perpleja Hinata mirándolo atentamente.

Sintió el calor otra vez, por los mismos lugares y con una intensidad mucho más prominente. Bajó la cabeza y se fue corriendo de allí. Sabía que no era normal que sus piernas perdiesen la fuerza de aquella manera. Las preguntas volvieron, ¿por qué sonreía sin querer hacerlo? La verdad es que nadie sabía de su condición y no esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta por que era un secreto y se quedaría así por que sentía nadie podía ayudarla. Nadie podía decirle la razón la cual los Hyūga estaban malditos. Nadie le podía dar preguntas. Nadie le podía decir a ella que de que color eran sus ojos. Su piel. El gris, el blanco y el negro eran colores bastantes tramposos. Desacreditaban la belleza de todo; de las personas, de los animales, de la naturaleza... Pero había algo bello bajo ese blanco extenuante del nuevo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo una historia y estoy nerviosa. **

**Ayer cuando quería subir la historia a mi doc manager, terminé publicandónla sin antes haberla edita... que bochornoso, ¡Formé parte del grupo que no sabía como subir una historia hasta ayer! En fin, espero que acepten mi primera historia, cualquier crítica la acepto con los brazos abiertos y si tienen alguna sugerencia de como un personaje debería de ser pues no duden en decírmelo, lo único que quiero es mejorar.**

**Besos, Kiko.**


	2. Las matices de día lluvioso

**0.2**

Sintió un gran alivio cuando la campana de relevo sonó. Los pocos estudiantes de la sala, todos exhaustos y consumidos con apenas un día de clases, se levantaron con cierta pesadez, Hinata formaba parte de esas personas que asistían por desdén, por orden y obligación filial. Era el primer día de clases aún, cuando recibió una notificación por el director de las clases pre-universitarias, enunciando la iniciación de las clases el mismo día.

De por si odiaba los días que tenía actividades extracurriculares, ahora más después de que fuesen espontáneos. Era justamente en esos momentos el cual deseaba haber tenido un teléfono celular. No tenía manera de como avisarle a su familia que llegaría tarde; Neji se había ido hace horas con Tenten, Ino no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar a esas horas, Kiba tampoco tenía teléfono -o al menos no actualmente debido a un problema con el nuevo perro de su hermana- y técnicamente, ya no conocía a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda.

Para su suerte, todavía eran horas vespertinas para tomar el bus no muy lejos del instituto. Empujó la puerta de entrada y se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. _«Menudo primer día...»_ bufó, apenas había abierto las puertas y las gotas regordetas se impactaban con sus piernas, su cara y sus brazos. Cerca había una pequeña estación de espera escolar, por lo tal aprovecharía el momento menos impetuoso para caminar hasta la estación de bus. No había nadie esperando, la mayoría se fue en autos y la otra se fue corriendo del tedioso edificio. Ella ni era tan privilegiada ni tan infortunada para cometer esas acciones. La ciudad de Nagoya mantenía un extraño balance con la tecnología y la naturaleza. Habían muchas prefecturas con bastantes campos vastos, en realidad, la ciudad era un campo hasta que llegaban al centro. Edificios lucrativos y corporativos, el hotel Hilton, restaurantes, centros comerciales y así por el estilo. Se limitó a esperar en el melancólico frío que se colaba por su falda y su espalda. Se preguntaba si el transparente del agua era en realidad un transparente o simplemente otro cruel engaño de su vida. ¿Tendrían algún color? Es decir, podía percibir las humedad del petricor, pero jamás percibía las gotas, solo las sentía. Pero por comentarios recopilados, la lluvia era horrible e improcedente. Era una especie de tendencia, una especie de placer culposo; estaba atraída a las cosas que eran inusuales.

Hinata se tensó tras divisar una persona por el rabillo del ojo. Era el estudiante nuevo sacudiendo su cabello y limpiando el agua de su cara y sus brazos. Sus ojos se encontraron pero solamente por una fracción de segundo. ¿Era ella o de pronto ya no hacía tanto frío como antes? Era como si el chico del aura blanca también entibiaba el ambiente. _«Otra vez el calor»_ Tocó sus mejillas, a simple tacto estaban frías pero sentía cierto cosquilleo.

─¿Me prestas tu paraguas? ─preguntó él.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz calmada tan cerca de ella. Que la llamasen hiperbólica pero estaba tan cerca que podía sentir las vibraciones de su voz, como si fuesen una secuencia. Eso le hizo retorcerse.

─E-este ─titubeó, su cercanía le intimidaba tanto que tuvo que dar dos pasos a un lado, el agua le salpicaba por los pies─, ¿no tienes paraguas?

Era una genio, ¡una de primera! Era una vergüenza ver como el impetuoso chico sonreía ante su tonta pregunta. Por que, para Hinata el hecho de que pidieses una sombrilla no significaba que te faltase una. Naruto quería reírse, pero pensó que reírse de ella no sería una buena jugada para conseguir la sombrilla. Ella sintió el calor en sus mejillas intensificarse.

─No, se me olvidó traer una ─él sonrió mientras que se rascaba el cuello─. En mi defensa, en Tokio las calles están llenas de personas y, usualmente, los días lluviosos no necesitas paraguas por que hay una estación de trenes a cualquier esquina, o algún local donde pasarla hasta que se vaya la lluvia o... ─El chico paró de hablar repentinamente, Hinata apenas podía entenderlo pero le resultaba algo incitante saber de él─ Perdón, es que no sabía que Nagoya sería un campo.

Hinata dio un paso más cerca de el chico. Se percató de tres marcas en cada mejilla, como bigotes tatuados. Se preguntó qué clase de persona se haría aquello, pero también se preguntó cuantas personas se verían así de bien con los 'bigotes'.

─Eso es una pena ─murmuró solo para ella, quería ayudarlo, lo más que podía─. Pero, podrías ir caminando hasta la estación de bus no muy lejos de aquí.

Movió la punta de su pie en círculos sin mirarlo. Si decía que no, estaría dispuesta a regalarle el paraguas y no entendía por que no razonaba en aquél momento. Es decir, siempre trataba de complacer a las personas y de escuchar sus problemas por que sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para reponer su falta de habla. Aun así no podía mirar a las personas por más de cinco segundos a los ojos, y el chico no era una excepción. Siempre tendía a titubear cuando lo hacía.

─Vivo por, vivo por, espera ─empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos hasta que lo encontró, desdobló el papel y lo leyó en voz alta─, ¡el distrito Nishi! ─gritó.

─No está lejos, el último bus sale a las siete y media.

─¿¡Eh!? ─exclamó─, ¿tan temprano? ─Hinata asintió─. En Tokio los autobuses amanecen siempre.

─¿Qué harás?

No sé había dado cuenta de lo preocupada por su paradero que estaba. En realidad ella también tenía que tomar el bus y quería guiarlo para calmar su conciencia, esa que le exhortaba no dejarlo ir solo ya que era muy despistado. Tenía una conciencia bastante acertada para ser sinceros, ahora, ¿que le hiciese caso a esta? No la mayoría del tiempo. A veces se metía en problemas sin habérselo buscado. Naruto suspiró.

─En ese caso esperaré a que la lluvia pare... ─dijo resignado.

Hinata negó rotundamente, ¡No podía dejarlo ir solo! No había justificación alguna, él se iba a perder.

─E-es que, es un tifón, no se irá hasta mañana.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó sorprendido─, vaya, en ese caso me iré corriendo.

─Queda demasiado lejos.

─P-pues ─Naruto no pudo evitar titubear ante la rapidez de la chica para responder─, no sé que hacer, ¡No puedo irme caminando! ¡Tampoco puedo esperar! Al menos que me prestes la sombrilla y me pueda ir pero eso sería injusto, ¿sabes qué? El agua solamente moja no creo que me vaya a enfermar, ¿verdad?

La ironía: sentía su nariz caliente. Naruto no sabía mucho de la función de su cuerpo, al menos no internamente, era cuestión de minutos para que su sistema inmune empezase a decaer. Empezó a listar ideas de como poder irse a su casa, una de las cuitas de ser el nuevo en un país era ese sentimiento de un cambio exagerado; no estaba acostumbrado a muchas cosas como el silencio, la paz, la constante lluvia y las personas. La soledad siempre había sido un factor predominante en su vida, nunca había tenido personas tan cercanas como Sakura o Sasuke en Tokio, resulta irónico que en un mar de gentes se puede sentir tan solo como en un planeta remoto y desconocido; en Nagoya las personas siempre se saludaban. Siempre ayudan a los ancianos a cruzar las calles, hay cada sección de basura para dividirlas, todos se conocen y siempre se preocupan por ti como si fueses alguien de parte de la familia...

─¡Oh! ─dijo─ ¡Ya sé lo que pasa!

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

─¿S-sí? ─titubeó.

─¿Qué estás insinuando?

Hinata suspiró, era obvio que no tenía idea de lo que quería pero tampoco era momento para relajarse ya que tenía que explicarse. Solamente sentía el impulso de acompañarlo. Su aura, su aura brillaba demasiado, le daba calor, a Hinata le gustaba ese calor. Quería que se quedara con ella tan solo un rato más y poder analizar el extraño sentimiento que sentía...

─Bueno ─dijo─, lo que quería decir es que... tal vez, no sé ─divagó verbalmente─, tal vez quisieras compartir paraguas hasta la estación de bus.

Naruto se sorprendió por que nunca se acostumbraría a la amabilidad que ciertas personas tenían.

─¡Esa es una gran idea! ─exclamó feliz─, gracias por hacer esto, de verdad. Soy Naruto ─levantó su mano para que Hinata la sacudiese.

Hinata la tomó entrecerrando los ojos un poco debido a la irradiación de energía que lo cubría. La emoción de estar hablando con alguien diferente llenaba a Naruto de una sensación tan gratificante que no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente como ahora. Hinata, tímidamente, levantó su mano a la altura de Naruto.

Su mano era aun más cálida que lo que su aura irradiaba.

─Hyūga Hinata, un placer.

Abrió el paraguas y juró que su respiración no volvió a ser la misma. Él agarraba el paraguas obligando a Hinata pegarse un poco más a él. Pero su timidez era tanta que no podía pegarse mucho, sentía como si fuese su culpa que ambos se estuviesen mojando los pies, pero la lluvia caía tempestuosamente complicando la vista del panorama frente a ellos. Ella caminaba con pasos torpes, sus medias estaban mojadas y su mochila ya de seguro empezaría a chorrear, durante el transcurso se había preocupado por sus utensilios escolares, pensó en Naruto y en como el estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella. De seguro que estaría pasando por lo mismo ya que con su mano libre trataba de empujar su mochila dentro del refugio impermeable que daba el paraguas.

Escuchó un gruñido y después un calor en su espalda. _«Oh...»_ Fue muy rápido, los movimientos no los pudo percibir, tenía la cabeza gacha cuando Naruto puso su brazo por la espalda de Hinata. Se sobresaltó, sí, pero el agua ya le caía en los pies, al menos no mucho, y su mochila ya no sufría de toda esa agua encima. Lo sentía demasiado cerca, y pensaba que de seguro él no estaba sintiendo nada. Todo es incierto pero algo seguro era que en cualquier momento sus piernas se flaquearían de un manera que haría que ambos se retrasaran. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, en realidad estaba trabajando bien; apenas podía mirar a alguien a los ojos pero en ese momento estaba abrazando a alguien, técnicamente ese alguien le abrazaba a ella.

Se estaban mojando, no tanto como antes pero lo hacían, Hinata apenas podía darle mente al frío impacto de las gotas porque estaba ocupada tratando de no cegarse con su aura. Caminaron como dos kilómetros o menos, antes de llegar a la desolada estación de buses. No habían personas ya que eran las seis de la tarde. Estaba tarde, estaba más que tarde. Abrió su mochila y se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus utensilios estaban perfectamente bien. Divisó a Naruto y él estaba sacudiendo el paraguas para que dejase de gotear. Se lo entregó una vez que terminó.

─Esta ciudad me asusta.

Estaba hiperventilado. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente y su boca estaba abierta, tratando de coger la mayor cantidad de bocanadas de aire. Hinata pensó si ella también estaba hiperventilada, por que su pecho también subía y bajaba pero no sentía ninguna clase de sofocación.

─¿Por qué?

─Es muy tranquila ─dijo─, demasiado tranquila si la comparo con Tokio. Antes me dormía con los ruidos de las motocicletas o de la música de clubes pero aquí no, a la mitad de la noche todo es tan callado que da miedo, como de esa sensación de que estás en una película de miedo y alguien te jalará por los pies y te matará, ¿me entiendes? ─Hinata asintió─ Es raro... pero me gusta.

Hinata iba responder, pero en ese mismo instante llegó el bus de las seis, no dudaron en entrar. Naruto tomó asiento en la parte trasera del vacío bus, Hinata tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de sentarse a su lado. Sería muy raro no sentarse al lado de Naruto ya que el bus llevaba dos personas en él pero tampoco quería estar tan cerca de Naruto, lo soportó una vez, pero una segunda vez sería acabar con ella.

─Me di cuenta de algo ─dijo mirándola a los ojos, _«claros, son claros, puedo ver sus pupilas y sus iris claras alrededor»_─, eres muy buena escuchando a las personas, no sé, llegas a que confíen en ti.

Hinata se sintió bastante halagada por ese comentario, en realidad sus habilidades sociales eran totalmente nulas así que años de practica le han dado la poderosa herramienta de escuchar. Acto seguido Naruto sonrió, Hinata se sintió mal. Otra vez, la sonrisa, otra vez el desgane, otra vez la sonrisa falsa. Dejó de mirarlo para fijarse en la ventanilla.

─Entonces, ¿mañana hay que venir vestidos formalmente para la asamblea? ─preguntó.

─Si.

Naruto asintió.

─Es difícil.

─¿Eh? ─Hinata no se dignaba en verle.

─Pensé que el instituto no sería tan difícil, pero ─suspiró exageradamente─, ¡tan solo en el primer día tenemos proyectos semi-finales! Sin contar todas las tareas y toda la clase que copiar, oh y no me hagas mencionar ese sensei, Kakashi... presiento que me odia. ─Hinata volteó la cabeza abruptamente.

─Eso no es verdad, no te odia.

─¿Eso crees? ─preguntó sorprendido─, yo creo que es una relación complicada... me odia pero me ama... que perturbador.

Hinata encontró aquel comentario gracioso, cubrió su boca para no hacer mucho ruido con su risa.

─En serio, hay algo peculiar con ese sensei, no sé, me llama la atención ─pensó en las diferentes razones las cuales Kakashi era un mal profesor y una persona que le traía una mala y buena espina a Naruto.

Hinata, en cambio sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

─Su ojo izquierdo, ¿verdad?

Naruto jadeó y rápidamente una sonora carcajada emanaba de él, ya no era disimulado y las dos personas se quedaban mirándolos, al menos las que estaban en el bus. Hinata no soportaba las miradas ni tampoco ser el centro de la atención, pero verlo cómodo y feliz resultó ser algo confortante.

─¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ─gritaba─. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que el sensei era un gánster en su adolescencia y que un día en su trabajo mafioso entró en una pelea donde la cosa se puso fea y el tuvo que sacrificar un ojo.

─¿En serio crees que eso fue lo que sucedió? ─preguntó.

─Sí, es mi teoría.

─Que triste.

─¿Sabes, tus ojos son iguales a los de él?

─¿Eh? ─dijo frunciendo el ceño.

─Si, son iguales.

─¿Que los de quien?

─No recuerdo bien ahora ─puso su mano en su barbilla mientras entraban en un silencio temporario─, ¿por qué son blancos de todos modos?

Hinata se tensó. Ella no sabía, ¿cómo explicarle aquello, si ni siquiera su familia se dignaba en explicarle toda la cuestión de la maldición? Solo se encogió de hombros con cierto bochorno. Él no debía de saber de todos modos.

─Qué raro ─dijo─ ¡Digo no tú! Me refiero a tus ojos. Digo, no que sean feos, ni raros, ni nada de eso por el estilo, no lo son, simplemente son... ─pausó por un momento, mirando a Hinata intensamente en los ojos, ella desvió la mirada─ raros.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, como una noticia de esas que llegan en el momento menos esperado, como ese cambio de tuercas en un libro, fue como una gran desacreditación. La creía una rara y probablemente lo era. Sintió como un desgane le recorría todo el cuerpo. No era la más sociable como Sakura, ni la más coqueta como Ino, ni mucho menos la más graciosa como Tenten, ella era simplemente Hinata, y a veces eso no le hacía sentir muy bien. El bus empezó a detenerse.

─Tu parada es la próxima... deberías de llevarte el paraguas ─murmuró.

─¿Qué paraguas?

─El mío ─le pasó el paraguas, Naruto no lo aceptó de inmediatamente.

─Pero, ¿y tú? ─la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

─Descuida, la para me deja justamente frente a mi casa ─le aseguró.

─¿Segura?

─No importa, mañana me la puedes entregar ─dijo ocasionando una amplia sonrisa en él. _«Brilla, brilla mucho»_.

─Gracias, Hinata-chan ─el bus se detuvo en la parada y Naruto la miró una última vez antes de irse con su paraguas.

La verdad es que mintió. La parada no la deja ni un kilómetro cerca de su casa.

─¡Tonta! ─golpeó levemente su frente─, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ─se reprimió.

Caminar bajo la lluvia no era el problema, aunque era la razón que trataba de evitar desde un principio cuando se fue caminando con Naruto hasta la parada. El problema era explicarle a su familia el por qué. No tardó mucho en detenerse en la última parada del día. Salió y de manera inmediata se empapó sintiendo la fuerza del agua cayendo, tenía que caminar dos kilómetros más para llegar a su casa. _«Tonta, tonta, tonta»_ Empezó a correr para que el camino fuese menos lejos, sabía que solo se estaba agotando por que al final del día el agua seguía cayendo y su padre terminaría castigándole. Su mochila estaba mojada, y probablemente los libros que tenía allí dentro igual. Se sentía incomoda ya que su ropa mojada se adhería a su cuerpo. Encontraba que el tacto de la tela de algodón mojada era ciertamente irritante. Con cada paso la falda se metía en su entrepierna y ella tenía que detenerse para arreglarse.

A zancadas y bufadas llegó a su casa. Una vez frente a la puerta se dio cuenta del miedo que tenía, dio un gran suspiro antes de abrir la puerta; de verdad esperaba que su padre o su madre estuviesen en la habitación principal, o en cualquier lugar de la casa menos la sala. Abrió la puerta de la casa encontrándose con Hanabi estupefacta, su despreocupación duró unos pocos segundos hasta que vio a su padre llegar detrás de ella, _«cronología perfecta»_ pensó.

─¿¡Pero que...!? ─exclamó.

Hinata agachó su cabeza para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos e intimidarse más de lo que estaba. Escuchó las fuertes zancadas de su padre acercarse.

─Hinata-

─¡Esta mojada! ─le interrumpió Hanabi, estallando en risas.

No la culparía, de seguro que parecía un conejo empapado o un gato cuando lo tiran en una piscina de broma. El segundo le quedaba más porque tenía esa mirada vergonzosa y con leve ganas de desquitar su ingenuidad con algo o alguien. Hanabi seguía riéndose.

─¿Por qué estás mojada? ─preguntó su padre─, ¿qué pasó con el paraguas?

─L-lo perdí ─respondió rápidamente─, tal vez lo dejé acá en la casa, o lo perdí camino al colegio, no sé muy bien ─balbuceó, y su padre se dio cuenta.

Hiashi Hūyga era un hombre que desparramaba autoridad y miedo por todos sus poros. Su aura no era completamente negra, en realidad apenas si era oscura. El problema no era que fuese un malo padre, era bueno... demasiado bueno. Jamás llegó a entablar una gran conversación con su padre a menos que contasen todas las reprimendas y quejas. Lo único que sabe de su padre con certeza es que fue el primogénito de una familia muy estricta que lo obligó a casarse con su madre cuando apenas tenía dieciocho. Pero según su madre, no fue del todo forzoso ya que su padre también quería.

Jamás se había sentido como en casa debido al gran cumulo tensión y estrés por la carga de la familia. Eran requerimientos que agotaban física y mentalmente a cualquiera; que tenía que comer esto, que no podía usar aquello, que debía de pasársela estudiando, que no debía salir, que debía de buscar un novio, que no. Eran constantes debates que sus padres hacían todos los días para saber que futuro Hinata debía de llevar. A veces los separaba un poco más, a veces no.

─¿Estás mintiendo? ─preguntó con autoridad.

─¡Sonríe!

Hinata levantó la mirada por primera vez para ver el brillante flash del celular de su hermana. ¡Le había tomado una foto en plena reprimenda! Y para colmo, ¡mojada! Iba a reclamarle pero su padre colocó una mano frente a ella, Hinata se quedó quieta.

─Hanabi ─dijo.

Hanabi dejó caer el teléfono cuando lo escuchó.

─Perdón.

Su padre dejó de mirar a Hanabi para fijarse en su primogénita toda mojada.

─¿Qué le pasó a tu paraguas?

─Lo perdí.

─¿Qué le pasó a tu paraguas? ─Hinata cerró los ojos, la peor parte era las constantes preguntas de sus padres, te hacían temblar, te hacían dudar de la verdad y la mentira.

─No lo encontré ─susurró agachando su cabeza.

─No me dijiste eso. Primero me habías dicho que lo perdiste en el camino del colegio, después que lo perdiste así como así y después no lo encontraste, ¿ahora qué? ¿Lo has perdido otra vez?

─N-no ─sentía dos lagrimas regordetas acumularse en sus ojos.

Implementaba una clase de tortura para la verdad que para su desgracia no ha podido superar. Nunca ha sabido como mentir, ni mucho menos podía hacerlo frente a frente a su pare.

─¿Por qué llegas tarde? ─Hinata suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. Su aura flameaba oscura.

─Hoy empezaron las clases pre-universitarias.

─¿Sin avisó? ─preguntó sin creerle.

─Eh... si. ─titubeó.

─¿Estás mintiendo? ─preguntó con el tono autoritario.

─No, no lo hago.

─¿Qué le pasó a tu paraguas?

Apretó los labios. Tenía que formular bien sus respuestas para recibir las preguntas menos reveladoras por parte de él. Quería que su madre interviniese. Miraba la puerta añorando que apareciese en cualquier momento para reprender a su padre también.

─Se lo di a alguien.

─¿A quién?

─A un amigo.

─¿Cómo se llama?

Hinata suspiró. Ya estaba en un lugar el cual no podía evadir nada. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Estaba entre su enigma y su realidad. Estaba entre la verdad y la mentira, no podía darse el lujo de mentir.

─Naruto.

Ese nombre. Sentía como una sensación de cosquilleo por su lengua cuando lo dijo. Se puso nerviosa de repente. Mencionar su nombre resultó ser mucho más deleitoso de lo que imaginaba. Era raro.

─¿Quién es Naruto?

─El chico nuevo.

─¿Por qué le diste tu paraguas a un chico que apenas conociste?

_«Por qué era blanco... era blanquísimo y quiero saber por qué»_, pensó.

─Por qué sentía que era lo correcto.

─Pues no. Hiciste mal. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tomar decisiones que te beneficiaran? ─le reprimió─, ¿qué hay de él entonces? Está con tu paraguas, en su casa regocijándose. Deja de ser tan pusilánime, a todos no puedes complacer ─ Hinata se encogió con cierto miedo.

Usualmente no gritaba, si reprochaba todo el tiempo pero jamás le gritaba. Su esencia era la callada y la atemorizante, con solo una mirada ya confesabas.

─Perdón.

Su padre suspiró con cierto cansancio.

─Sólo ─pausó─, ve a tu habitación y sécate. Pescarás un resfriado si no lo haces.

Hinata asintió y sin decir más empezó a caminar. La mano de su padre se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Hinata. Ella gimoteó por la sorpresa de su acción. No le dolía pero fue demasiado inesperado. Su padre se acercó a su oído ocasionando una presión en el pecho de Hinata.

─Saluda a tu madre cuando cruces por la habitación, ¿si? ─Hinata tardó un par de segundos antes de asentir y la soltó.

Caminó rápido hacía la habitación principal. La tocó tres veces antes de escuchar el silencioso permiso de su madre. Entró sin vergüenza alguna. Ella estaba recostada en su cama, tenía bultos bajo su sus ojos, como una luna gibosa menguante que contorneaba sus ojos. Estaba levemente despeinada con solo una bata blanca, leyendo un libro en su regazo. Se veía tranquila. _«De seguro que ha tenido otro ataque»_.

─Buenas tardes ─murmuró.

─Hinata ─suspiró feliz─, llegas tarde y... mojada ─su rostro cambió de feliz a preocupado─. ¿Qué te pasó?

─Vine sin paraguas ─dijo.

Se acercó a la cama de su madre y ella la acogió en sus brazos. No le importaba que estuviese mojada, al contrario, empezó a acariciarle su pelo que chorreaba.

─Estás sudando frío ─le tocó la frente, la mejilla y el cuello─. ¿Tu padre que te ha dicho?

─Un leve reproche.

─Te ves tan linda con ese rubor ─le acarició la mejilla─. ¿Desde cuando usas maquillaje cielo?

Cuando su madre sonreía su aura se iluminaba un poco más, excepto cuando tenía que saludar a las mayoría de los viejos descarados que se propasaban con ella. Ella era el epítome de una dama y nunca perdía la compostura. Era tan delicada que cualquier caricia te llegaba a tranquilizar, a confortar. Hinata se tranquilizó cuando le acariciaba el cabello. No se había dado cuenta que sus mejillas y sus orejas estaban ardiendo. Se tocó su mejilla, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

─Nunca. ¿Qué es rubor?

Su madre rió por su ingenuidad.

─Sonrojarse, en tu caso.

─Oh... ─dijo─ no entiendo.

─No tienes por que entenderlo todo. Es que... estás muy sonrojada amor.

─¿Eso es malo? ─dijo preocupada.

─No. Tal vez estas a punto de enfermarte. Ve a cambiarte, ¿si?

Hinata asintió. Sentía que debía de tomarse una ducha caliente y durar un par de minutos, que el agua se llevase su estrés de primer día. Aún faltaban un año completo de escuela, _«aun no ha pasado nada»_ pensaba. Abrió la canilla para el agua caliente, exhaló toda la mala vibra que había acumulado. Como siempre, un día de desventuras. Estrujó todos los lugares que pensaba que estaban sucios, enjuagó toda la cochambre acumulada y se lavó la cabeza masajeándola. Terminó satisfecha, enrollándose en la caliente toalla. Se cambió rápidamente y recordó que tenía asuntos con su madre. Llevo el cepillo y entró a la habitación. Su madre la señaló para que se sentase frente a ella. Le pasó el cepillo.

─¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ─su madre empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

─Bien.

─¿Buenas nuevas? ─cogió el cepillo y empezó a quitar los nudos.

─Un nuevo sensei de ciencias y un nuevo estudiante.

─¿En serio?, y ¿es guapo?

Hinata se encogió de hombros de inmediato.

─No lo sé ─su madre soltó una risilla al ver las orejas de su hija tornarse de un color rojizo─. Es despistado, holgazán y olvidadizo ─gruñó.

─No suena como una buena persona.

─Oh, lo es ─dijo rápidamente.

─No entiendo.

─Es qué… ─Hinata siseó por un nudo inesperado─ No lo conozco lo suficiente para decirte que es buen persona. Todas son algo malas pero… Algo de él, no sé, digo… Es decir, él es… No sé si totalmente pero creo que… además… ─balbuceó sola.

─¿Además? ─La incitó su madre.

Hinata suspiró.

─Es blanco.

Su madre paró de peinarla de repente.

─¿Blanco dices? ─Hinata asintió, pero su madre se quedó callada por unos segundos más─ Interesante.

─¿S-sabes qué es eso? ─titubeó.

Su madre continuó peinándola.

─Si, lo sé.

─¿¡Qué es!?

Hinata se llenó de unas esperanzas, de esas que usualmente son rotas tan rápido como llegó. El hecho de que su madre le dijese algo, aunque fuese un dato sobre aquello le hacía rebosar de alegría. Pero claro, tan rápido como llegó, se fue.

─No creo que tu padre estaría de acuerdo si te lo dijera.

─No lo sabré por mi parte ─se apresuró en decir.

─¡Hinata! ─su madre le reprochó.

Hinata se encogió de hombros con cierta vergüenza.

─Quiero respuestas.

─Todo a su debido tiempo ─su madre le hizo un moño para dormir y se volvió a recostar.

_«El tiempo es ahora»._

Su madre no compartió más palabras con Hinata y era recíproco. Salió de la habitación decepcionada. Tenía que hablar con alguien que no fuese su familia, necesitaba salir de allí por unos minutos. Se dirigió al patio trasero donde se encontraba una hermosa escalera de la dinastía que unía la rama de la familia principal con la secundaria. Tocó la puerta y para su suerte Neji le había abierto la puerta. Él la dejó pasar rápidamente. Caminó en silencio hasta la sala de estar donde recibió té de camomila.

Sopló sobre la superficie tratando de disipar el humo que emanaba del té, dio un trago y jadeó levemente. Dar aquel sorbo fue muy relajante, Neji la conocía, sabía cuando estaba en problemas, ¿cómo no saberlo? Fue él quien cuidó de ella por mucho tiempo. Más que un primo se ha convertido en un hermano. Hinata lo miró, bebía de su té con los ojos cerrados. De seguro que estaba esperando a que ella hablase primero.

─Necesito tu ayuda.

─Hinata-sama, perdón.

Dijeron al unísono, Hinata lo miró confundida.

─¿Perdón, por qué?

─Fue mi culpa no haberla cubierto, ni haberla acompañado.

─¿C-cómo lo sabe?

─La vi llegar toda mojada a la casa.

─N-no digas eso, no te culpas ─carraspeó incómoda─. Tenías tu compromiso con Tenten y no soy una minusválida. A-aun así gracias, Neji-san ─sonrió levemente.

─Pero, estoy seguro de que se llevó el paraguas esta mañana, ¿recuerda? Estaba lloviznando cuando nos fuimos al instituto ─dio otro sorbo de su té.

Hinata se volvió a tensar. Sentía que todas las personas que conocía se habían reunido para boicotearla de una manera cronológica.

─Si me la llevé ─bebió más té.

─¿Qué sucedió?

─Se la di a Naruto-kun.

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendió: ─¿Al repudiado?

─¿Repudiado?

Hinata era una mujer con un vasto conocimiento en cuando la literatura y el idioma que dominaba. Conocía muchas palabras, muchos sinónimos que debía de usar a su día a día por obligación familiar. Conocía el significado de repudio, era todo menos bueno o simpático. _«¿Por qué le llaman así?»_.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó ignorando su pregunta.

─L-la necesitaba para llegar a su casa.

─¿Y usted?

─Soy una tonta Neji-san, lo soy ─cubrió su cara con sus manos cansada─, ¿verdad que lo soy?

Neji carraspeó volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

─No estoy bajo la autoridad ni la libertada de llamarle a usted así.

Hinata sabía que estaba confirmando aquello.

─ ¡N-no tenía otra excusa! ─se defendió─, no quería causar una mala impresión con el nuevo. Viene de Tokio y no quiero que se sienta excluido por todos.

─Y por una obvia razón terminó mojándose y con un resfriado para satisfacer a alguien que no le conoce ─Hinata arrugó sus labios, se comenzaba a escuchar como la reprimenda de su padre─ tome… ─le pasó una servilleta y como por arte de magia estornudó, a veces Neji le daba miedo─, tiene la nariz roja. Será mejor que se vaya a cenar con su familia. Nos veremos mañana.

─¿No cenarán con nosotros? ─preguntó Hinata bebiendo su último trago del té.

─No, tendremos una cena colectiva y no puedo perdérmela.

Hinata asintió sin más que decir y se acercó a la puerta decidida a volver a la tensión casi tangible de su hogar, pero Neji la detuvo antes de salir.

─No te juntes mucho con el repudiado ─asintió una vez más y cerró la puerta.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con una mesa bien organizada y comida casi apetitosa. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que se encontraba rugiendo por aquél tierno unagi. Tomó asiento en el colchón frente a su padre, puesto concedido por ser la heredera. Todos estaban sentados esperándola, su hermana con su teléfono, su padre con la cabeza semi gacha y su madre colocando el agua en medio de la mesa, esta le sonrió al verla. Al unísono dijeron _"itadakimasu"_ y empezaron a cenar en silencio. Se podía escuchar la lluvia caer, la comida sabía a palabras que no serán habladas, el silencio era tempestuoso para Hinata. Sintió un cosquilleo bastante fuerte en su nariz, se cubrió la cara para estornudar. Su padre la miró mientras negaba.

─Ves, tienes un resfriado ─dijo su madre.

─Perdón ─se disculpó.

─¿Le pondrás un castigo? ─preguntó Hanabi, nadie le respondió─, tomaré eso como un si. Es difícil pensar en que hacerle, es decir, ¿qué no le han hecho? No tiene teléfono, así que eso no le pueden quitar, tampoco tiene ninguna red social, ni una computadora, apenas usa el televisor y apenas sale. ¡No tiene ningún conocimiento de lo que es divertirse! Solo estudia.

Hinata pensaba en responderle a su hermana las mentiras que había dicho. Si tenía redes sociales, si usaba el televisor y si salía, era una persona particularmente anti-social pero no una ermitaña. Pero sabía que Hanabi, además de ser una persona bastante jocosa, le cubría la espalda para que no terminase castigada. De seguro que aquello también era parte de su plan para que su padre no la castigase.

─Hanabi, no estás en la posición para desacreditar ─murmuró su madre.

─¡Mis notas fueron sobresalientes el año pasado! Fui la número tres en los exámenes nacionales de Japón y la número veinte en los internacionales ─dijo con orgullo.

─Tu hermana fue la número en los nacionales y la número seis internacional ─le volvió a responder la madre.

─Te lo dije, sin vida social ─dijo negando─. ¿Saben sobre la escapada de los del último año?

Hinata jadeó mientras que dejaba caer sus palillos en la mesa bruscamente, su madre la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

─¡H-Hanabi-chan! ─susurró fuerte.

─¿Qué escapada? ─preguntó ignorando la recién acción de su hija.

─P-perdón que no le haya contado desde un principio. Los estudiantes de último año, por tradición, se escaparán de clases e irán a la playa el viernes. Después de clases muchos de mi clase asistirán, quería saber si también puedo asistir.

─Si no la dejas ir, ¿puedo ir yo?

─Tendré que hablar con Neji ─dijo ignorando el comentario de Hanabi─.

Hinata asintió, fijó su vista en Hanabi quien le guiñó el ojo. Bajó la vista con cierto enojo, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo y que probablemente hoy haya sido un día muy estresante y que mañana estaría mejor. Decidió probar el arroz una última vez, dándose cuenta de que estaba un poco salado.

Hanabi fue la primera en recoger su plato e irse. Hinata la siguió hasta la cocina.

─Deberías de agradecerme, escogiste el peor día para meterte en problemas Hinata, mamá y papá habían peleado antes de que llegarás de esa manera.

─¿Por eso tuvo otro ataque?

─Si, temía que algo te pasara. Eres una tonta, ¿lo sabías?─dijo tocándole la frente.

Hanabi era mucho más joven que Hinata pero aun así tenía su mismo tamaño. Ella tenía ese aire más varonil y Hinata tenía ese aire de flor. Era una persona habladora, rebelde. Nadie ni nada la podían intimidar, ni siquiera su padre. Pero jamás le había escuchado hablar sobre ser una persona acromática, casi parecía como si se hubiese resignado. Era muy inteligente y sabía como hablar frente a su familia, cosa que Hinata no podía dominar.

Cada una se dirigió a su habitación y se olvidaron de otra cena desastrosa. Hinata estaba cansada de todo eso. De un mundo sin color. De un mundo silencioso. ¿Qué eran los colores en realidad?, eran las metáforas que los ojos podían divisar pero, ¿por qué no podía verlos? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse una vida tan estoica? No habían cambios en su vida. Todas las noches recostándose en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando. Escuchando todo el silencio. Escuchando lo que nunca podía decir. Juraba que podía escuchar las risas de la cena que se estaba celebrando en la casa de la rama secundaria. Ruidos. Sonidos. Algún cambio.

De pronto le vino a la mente una cremosa y brillante aura blanca, pensó en lo mucho que se parecía al resplandor del sol.

* * *

**¡PERDÓN!**

**Creo que no fue muy inteligente publicar la historia un día antes de que mis exámenes finales empezasen pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer?**

**Ya he terminado y subiré cada día que pueda. SJKAJDGHI QUIERO SUBIRLA ENTERA YA *-* Pero no, me contendré. De verdad que quiero disculparme como se debe por que todos esos comentarios me llenaron de JE NE SAIS QUI O como se escriba QUE DE VERDAD NO PUEDO DEJAR DE SONREÍR Y DE ESCRIBIR. Tengo el tercer capítulo escrito y lo subiré el lunes, lo prometo. MI PRIMER COMENTARIO CASI ME HACE LLORAR, LO ADMITO.**

_RESPONDIENDO_**:**

**ADHATERA: **¡GRACIAS POR SER MI PRIMER COMENTARIO! No creo poder formular las palabras para agradecerte 3 lo aprecio mucho. No sé si podré mantener a cada personaje en su propio rol, pero siempre se puede intentar. Me tomé la libertad de leer uno de tus escritos, ESPERANZA, y debo de decirte que me ha encantado demasiado, a mi me gusta tu forma de narrar. En realidad aquí hay muchas personas que tienen una buena redacción, son difíciles de encontrar, eso es todo.

**MAZIIXD:** Traté de llevarme de tu ejemplo, hice como dos summaries más para cambiar el mío pero se me hizo tan difícil. O sea, no quiero decir mucho pero tampoco quiero decir poca cosa. Siento que es de muy mala calidad... ¡Gracias por decir eso! Pero de verdad creo que la Hinata de mi Historia es un Ooc... no sé, pero creo que más adelante se mostrará. En fin, ¡gracias por el comentario!

**GENDER-BENDER: **Sabes que tu comentario me hizo escribir aun más rápido solo para responder aquello. Sabía que no estaba muy claro pero me gusta mucho explicar, el los cuatro parrafotes más abajo expliqué la cuestión del aura y la inabilidad acromática de la familia. ¡Gracias por comentar en mi historia! Me alegra que pienses de esto como algo innovador pero en realidad es algo cliché, ya verás.

**TAMAE NAMIKAZE HYUGA: **¿Karin dijo eso? Sabía que venía de algo parecido, pensaba que fue Kushina pero ya veo que no. Mala mía. Bueno sí Naruto es cálido y toda la cosa para Hinata pero para mí eso sería muy simple. Tenía algo fluffy y sencillo pero ya la he convertido en una novela policíaca, ya verás como termina todo.

**NOVA POR SIEMPRE: **Falta mucho para contarte todo eso pero, verás que es algo loco. ¡Yo también quise tenerlo! Pero después dije naah por que sería muy tedioso pero nada, gracias por llamarla interesante, de verdad que todos los comentarios me inspiran mucho más :)

**LILIPILI: **Ya la he seguido y espero que estés aquí para ver que te ha parecido el segundo capítulo 3.

**HINATAICE HYUGA: **¡YA LO HE CONTINUADO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!

**AKEMIRANDACHAN: **¡Gracias por haberme comentado! Ya la he seguido y de verdad espero que te guste el capítulo.

**KENOHE: **Me alegra que llames mi historia distinta, en serio espero poder terminarla con tantos comentarios positivos como los que recibí en mi primer capítulo.

**RATKA: **Gracias por ser así de considerado, en serio me he esforzado en un solo capítulo, creo que este no quedó tan bien pero es que estaba bajo presión por los exámenes finales, una cuestión totalmente diferente. Pero aun así espero que algo puedan disfrutar de él y que se den cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que he dejado como pistas para el desenlace. Pero bueno, espero verte pronto.

**HINALUNA: **¡Gracias por haberme comentado! De verdad que no sabes todo lo que significa para mi recibir tu comentario. De verdad que no pude subir fue por esa cárcel de instituto que tengo, subí mi historia un día antes de que empezasen los finales así que es culpa mía... ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! De verdad que si... wao... no sé que decir... gracias.

**A ver, les explicaré, Todos los Hyūga son acromáticos en el momento que nacen, Hinata solamente puede ver la ausencia de luz y la presencia de esta, o sea en blanco y negro, (también gris y bla bla pero nada de colores, ¿me entienden hasta ahora?) Les explicaría por que tiene eso o también por que su madre si puede ver los colores pero les diría toda la historia así que, por favor, no se cansen de mi.**

**En cuanto al aura, es una habilidad que los Hyūga pueden desarrollar si son muy perceptivos, o sea que Hinata es perceptiva. El 'aura' en mi historia se manifiesta como una leve gasificación por el contorno de la cabeza de una persona, como si fuese una diadema. Como no puede ver colores, el aura tiene dos espectros; blanco y negro (¿sorpresa?). Un aura negra es un aura nefasta, sin escrúpulos, malvadas, sin una pizca de inocencia ni ingenuidad en ella (un villano), un aura blanca es todo lo opuesto (¿un héroe?). Un aura blanca es un aura de una persona sin ideas de maldad.**

**Bueno, en mi historia nadie es totalmente bueno así que el aura o es negro o gris, y el espectro que hay dentro de estos dos. Por eso Hinata se siente atraída a Naruto, por que no sabe por qué tiene ese aura tan blanca si nadie, ni siquiera la persona más buena que es su mamá, tiene el aura así de blanca. Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo por que pronto se desatarán misterios y más preguntas, pero de algo estoy segura, no más de quince capítulos.**

**La verdad es que tengo un problema con los anime/manga deportivos, es que cada vez que leo o veo alguno me dan ganas de practicar el deporte, es decir, los monólogos son tan inspiradores que me obligan a practicarlo, así me pasó con KnB, con Prince of Tennis, Inazuma Eleven, Free, Diamond no Ace (como por un par de meses)... he estado leyendo Haikyū! Y ha sido una obsesión por el voleibol imparable. Me ha gustado mucho al decir verdad y creo que este será el definitivo (creo).**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, prometo que después de esta semana subiré más a menudo.**

**Con mucho amor, Kiko.**


	3. Las matices de un día soleado

**0.3**

_"Las matices de un día soleado"._

Había algo de diferente el día de hoy. Y estaba segura de que no era el descomunal brillo que emanaba de su ventana, ni el extraño día caluroso, ni la humedad en el aire, ni la tensión durante el desayuno con la familia. Era esa sensación de optimismo que llega de manera espontánea, como cuando hace calor y aprecias mucho la brisa momentánea, como cuando peleas con tus padres pero no te enojas el resto del día porque estás con tus amigos. Sabes que al fin, algo bueno sale después de tres días de una presión por haber roto las reglas.

Cuando salió de su casa su madre la estaba esperando junto con Neji, ambos entablaron una jovial conversación. Estaba particularmente cálido; los árboles no se movían porque no había vientos para mover sus ramas y hojas con ímpetu, ni nada de fresco bajo los árboles. Hinata ya estaba empezando a sudar. _«Eso es lo que pasa cuando llueve tres días seguidos»_. El tifón se había ido completamente hace como un día. Todavía sufría de una terrible gripe. Estaba mucho mejor que el segundo día al decir verdad, pero la fiebre junto con su nariz tapada todavía le resultaba algo incómodo para su cuerpo. Saludó a su madre agachando su cabeza levemente:─Buenos días.

─Buen día ─le acarició la cara─, ¿cómo has amanecido?

─Con calor.

─Ya lo creo, significa que tendrán un buen día hoy en la playa, buena suerte hoy, Neji-kun.

Hinata asintió mientras que Neji hacía una leve reverencia.

─Gracias, Kiyoko-sama.

Neji fue el primero en caminar. Hinata no sentía las ganas para salir a caminar, hacía mucho calor. No cualquier calor, sino el calor que se adhiere por entre medio de los muslos tornándose pegajosos e incómodos al caminar. Las medias le picaban al pasar de los minutos y el cabello se le hacía incómodo. Se detuvieron en la estación y aprovechó la pauta para hacerse una cola de caballo. Se había percatado de la mirada de Neji fija en ella, su madre había estado hablando con él acerca de algo que lo había puesto mucho más rígido.

─¿Qué te dijo mamá?

─Ella me pidió que cuidara de usted en el viaje.

Hinata jadeó. ¡Su madre lo estaba obligando a que no disfrutara de su viaje por ella! Sintió algo de incomodidad por ser la única en desacuerdo con aquello. Siempre ha sido vigilada, durante los momentos memorables de una persona adolescente siempre había una persona cuidándola por algún favor o por trabajo asignado. Era como si estuviese siendo un escollo para los hombros de la familia. Tener que vigilarla y aun así mantener la compostura no era un trabajo, el trabajo era ella (internamente). Creciendo bajo el manto de una familia sobre protectora lo mínimo que se anhela en un futuro es la independencia y era exactamente eso que sentía que nunca obtendría. Libertad. Nada de ataduras. Pero su visión era todavía lejana, por que su padre todavía seguía pensando de ella como un problema que todavía no se ha desatado y que debe de mantenerlo así.

─¡Eso no es justo! ─susurró fuerte.

─Después de clases tienes que ir directamente a la estación de buses. Encargaré a Tenten con la tarea de acompañarla en mi repuesto hasta que lleguen a la playa ─dijo.

─P-pero, Neji-san ─fue interrumpida.

─No es porque su madre me lo ha pedido, es porque no quiero que se acerque a él.

Hinata no respondió nada más que un 'entiendo'. El bus llegó y el resto del viaje fue silencioso. Aun no entendía porque era malo juntarse con Naruto, según Neji, él era un repudio de su propia jerarquía. Obstinada como cualquiera no había dejado de juntarse con él. Porque, al fin y al cabo se estaba cansando de todas las noches en silencio, de todas las meriendas escuchando los mismos chismes que no parecían variar, de todas las clases calladas sin nada nuevo para ella. Era como una especie de día caluroso para ella. Aún no se acostumbraba a todo su brillo y felicidad pero era exactamente lo nuevo que necesitaba. _«Tal vez...»_.

─Q-que disfrutes el día de hoy ─le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, dio una leve reverencia.

El instituto estaba particularmente vacío aquel día. Los de último año conformaban la mayor parte de los estudiantes. _«Cancelado otro día más...»_. La asamblea formal se había cancelado una vez más; primero iba a ser el martes, pero hubo un pequeño simulacro como "bienvenida", luego el miércoles nadie tenía las ganas, el jueves no tenía justificación alguna, solo quedaba hacerla el viernes pero los de último año ya se habían escapado para la playa. Un hermoso y soleado día solo para ellos. Se dirigió hacía el gran mural de noticias donde, eventualmente, se habla de esa asamblea de bienvenida, _"[...] y debido a previos inconvenientes, la asamblea de bienvenida formal se ha tenido que cancelar hasta el lunes. Se le pide a todos los estudiantes que vengan con su uniforme formal de siempre, esperamos que no hayan más coincidencias a venir, los veremos a todos el lunes; feliz viaje a los de tercer años"_.

El día fue bastante rápido al decir verdad, los profesores daban sus clases con puro tedio sabiendo que era un día pesado. Los de último año no estaban así que, ¿para qué molestarse? Claro que, eso no les impedía dejar tareas ni proyectos. Cerró su casillero levemente tras haberse cerciorado de tener todos los libros de las tareas y proyectos que hacer. Tenía que seguir las instrucciones de Neji así que inmediatamente buscó a Tenten por el plantel. La encontró con Sakura e Ino, todas hablando tranquilamente en la entrada del colegio. Tenten le señaló que se acercarse.  
─Es mejor si tomamos el bus de inmediato. Así no tendremos que esperar tanto y llegaremos de primeras ─Dijo Tenten.

Hinata se sentó a su lado, no dijo nada, solo asintió.

─¡No puedo esperar! ─gritó Sakura.

─Cállate ─siseó Ino, Sakura sin embargo le empujo levemente─. Frentona.

─Cerda ─respondió.

Ambas pausaron mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenten se apresuró en separarlas antes de que algo pasase. Usualmente siempre se metían en problemas por sus constantes disputas pero en realidad, eran buenas amigas, siempre estaban ahí, una para la otra. Aunque, siempre tratando de mantener el orgullo y la dignidad de cada una.

─Vamos, vamos, falta poco no se pongan a pelear ahora ─dijo Tenten.

─¡Necesito salir de aquí! ─volvió a gritar Sakura.

─Esta semana ha sido bastante consumidora. ─continuó Ino.

─Es difícil acostumbrarse a la secundaria pero no se preocupen, estaremos mejor con unas vacaciones ─Tenten se colocó de pie.

Ambas chicas también se pusieron de pie. Hinata las siguió. Empezaron a caminar hasta la parada del tren. Hinata recordó días atrás cuando caminaba tan cerca de Naruto. El simple hecho de imaginárselo le llenaba de una vergüenza inaguantable. Sacudió la cabeza levemente mientras se contenía las ganas de gritar.

─¡Quiero ir a la playa! ─gritó Ino cantando.

Sakura se le unió. Ambas parecían disfrutar de la playa sin siquiera haber llegado. Tenten suspiró.

─Hinata parece ser que eres la única con cordura aquí… ─murmuró─ ¿Hinata qué tienes?

Hinata paró de sacudir su cabeza bruscamente.

─Nada.

─¿Segura? ─preguntó─ Estabas con tus manos en tus mejillas y sacudías la cabeza así ─hizo lo mismo que Hinata, ambas no evitaron reírse─, ¿será que sigues enferma? ─se apresuró en tocar su frente y se dio cuenta de la fiebre que tenía, su sonrisa se fue rápidamente, estaba levemente alarmada─, por dios, tienes fiebre.

─Es una gripe solamente.

─¿En serio quieres ir a la playa? ─asintió─, pero no debes de bañarte ─Hinata volvió a asentir.

El bus llegó rápidamente y estaba lleno. Tendría que ir de pie durante todo el viaje. Pero la angustia y la ansiedad causaban un efecto el cual perdía conciencia del tiempo y de lo que le estaba rodeando. No sabía qué esperar. Nunca había ido a una fiesta en su vida, así que ir a una y que resulte ser de los de último año es algo que pone mucha presión en los hombros de cualquiera. La necesidad de pretender ser alguien diferente a lo que usualmente era solo para impresionarlos. Pero ella ya conocía a Neji, y no necesitaba impresionar a nadie, solamente no ser el centro de la atención.

Llegaron rápidamente y se instalaron no muy lejos del grupo. Era una simple fiesta y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la playa disfrutando. Pocos estaban tomando el sol. Había música en el espacio reservado por los del último. Habían bebidas, comida, pelotas, un pequeño escenario y una malla de voleibol. Sacó un par de productos de sol de su bulto para colocárselos. Tenía una piel muy blanca que se tornaba roja cuando no usaba bloqueador. Tomaría el consejo de Ino y no se bañaría, solamente se quedaría con su bata de playa y disfrutaría de la vista.

─¡Que cosa más adorable! ─gritó Ino.

Un grupo de último año se giró a mirarlas. Hinata se encogió. No quería llamar la atención e Ino le estaba dañando las cosas.

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó Sakura.

─¡Mira! ─Ino le arrebató el producto de su mano─. Trajo un protector de áloe con un adorable posit por parte de su madre ─Leyó el pósit en voz alta y chilló─.

─¿Te estás burlando? ─preguntó Tenten.

─No… ─dijo rápido─ yo traje el mío también... sólo que sin posit.

─Ah, estás celosa.

Todas rieron mientras que se sentaban juntas. Ino se acostó en la arena. Hinata pensó en lo incómodo que debería de ser acostarse en la arena cuando está así de caliente, pero ella se veía con un rostro relajado en vez.

─Necesitaba relajarme ─dijo suspirando─. El colegio me ha agotado hasta la más mínima pizca de cordura.

─¡Es la primera semana! ─dijo Tenten en voz alta─. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan cansadas? Este será nuestro mejor año, por que no somos lo suficientemente adultos como para tomar responsabilidades pero tampoco lo suficientemente jóvenes para ser manipulados por nuestros padres.

_«Ha, sí, claro»_ pensó Hinata en la gran ironía que fueron las palabras de Tenten.

─Lo dudo ─dijo Ino con sus ojos cerrados─, ya tengo e-mails de todas las universidades para aplicar ─suspiró─. No sé siquiera qué voy a estudiar.

─Hay mucho tiempo para eso ─le aseguró Sakura.

─Conociéndome terminaré aplicando a último momento ─dijo Ino.

─Te conoces muy bien ─le respondió Sakura en un murmuró que Ino logró escuchar.

Abrió los ojos fulminándola, iba a responder pero en ese momento Tenten se paró de golpe dirigiéndose a la playa.

─¡V-vamos al mar!

Ino, con ganas de mostrar su bikini, se puso de pie. Sakura le siguió.

─Supongo.

─Yo iré a socializar un poco ─dijo Sakura─, no me esperen.

─Hinata, ¿tú no irás? ─preguntó Ino.

─No. Me quedaré aquí ─dijo colocándose los audífonos, sacó un libro que había empezado dos días atrás y regocijó su lugar sagrado.

* * *

Estaba emocionado.

Siempre estaba emocionado.

Nunca lo encontraban no emocionado.

Durante la última semana había podido disfrutar de lo que brindaba las actividades sociales. No era la primera fiesta a la que asistía, pero si era la primera a la que había sido invitado por una persona de último año personalmente.

Apreciaba que sus amigos le hayan introducido a otras personas, porque al final el día, odiaba más que nada estar solo. Apenas soportaba las veces que tenía que pasarla en su casa. No quería pasar el fin de semana solo pero todavía no encontraba a qué fiesta asistir o a que lugar juntarse.  
En aquél momento se encontraba debatiendo con Sasuke ─Siempre, debatía con Sasuke, por cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar (hasta lo más incómodos, como aquella vez en una sala de espera que se pusieron a pelear por la reminiscencia de una apuesta). Él tenía amigos nuevos pero Sasuke no podía creérselo, lo llamaba un vil mentiroso y que eso lo hacía un perdedor.

─¡Que si tengo amigos! ─gritó.

─Lo sé ─dijo─, si te hace sentir mejor ─murmuró, pero Naruto llegó a escucharle.

Se llevó las manos a su cabeza frustrado. Estaba cansado y no sabía cómo explicarle que conocía personas además de Sakura y de él mismo.

─¿¡Por qué no me crees!? ─volvió a gritar.

─Porque no conozco a ninguno.

─¿Qué eres? ¡¿Mi padre?! ─le gritó.

Naruto siseó ante el golpe recibido por Sasuke. Le había dado por detrás de la cabeza. Iba a responder el golpe pero divisó a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió, ahora le demostraría a Sasuke que en verdad podía hacer amigos sin su ayuda.

─Mira ─dijo calmado─, si tengo amigos ─Sasuke rodó los ojos─. Te lo demostraré. ¡Hola Hinata! ─Gritó lo más que pudo para que Hinata lo llegase a ver, pero esta no volteó en ningún momento─.

Naruto se tensó cuando escuchó la cínica risa de Sasuke, ¿por qué le había ignorado?

─Veo que son mejores amigos.

─No espera, a ella si la conozco.

Si la conocía. Todavía tenía su paraguas. Tenía en mente poder hablarle y entregarle el paraguas pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado (y claro, siempre se le quedaba el paraguas en casa).

─Ella solo habla con sus amigas.

─Pero habló conmigo ─lo miró serio─, y me prestó su paraguas.

Sasuke lo miró serio por unos pocos segundos también, pero después suspiró. Pensaba en lo patético que era su amigo. Era un tonto. A veces le enojaba, pero aquel chico también era su mayor contrincante, aunque no se la haya dicho.

─Mira ─dijo mirando a las personas que se les estaban acercando─, un amigo de verdad.

─¡Hola Sasuke! ─saludó Tenten─, tu debes de ser Naruto. Espero que te esté gustando el nuevo instituto.

─Ah ─se rascó la cabeza─, si, las personas son muy buenas aquí.

Miró a cada una de las personas que estaban frente a él. Se veía que eran un grupo muy unido; que hacían las travesuras y salían todo el tiempo juntos. Uno tenía las cejas extrañas y abundantes lo miraba con ojos curiosos.  
─Mira, él es Lee y es de último año ─dijo Tenten─. Él es Neji y está con Lee.

Naruto lo iba a saludar pero este le cortó la vista. Se extrañó. Se parecía a Hinata en ciertos rasgos. Mismo pelo largo, mismos ojos… El otro, Lee, empezó a emocionarse por no razón aparente y lo retó a un juego de voleibol playero. Naruto no negó aquella invitación, se fueron a reclutar participantes suficientes para el juego. Tenten se había quedado con Neji mientras que el par derrochador de energía se iban a jugar. Él parecía incómodo por alguna razón aparente. Claro que, no le gustaba salir mucho (Tenten pensaba que esas ganas de estar en casa corría por las venas de los Hyūga), pero él también estaba emocionado por la escapada. Pensaba que estaría disfrutando con las personas, en vez estaba en un gran y profundo trance.

─¡Neji! ─gritó levemente, él parpadeó un par de veces.

─¿Y Hinata?

─Está por allá, leyendo un libro o algo ─señaló a una de las sombrillas donde se encontraba.

─Oh.

─¿Cómo estás? ─preguntó sonriendo.

─Estamos pasándola bien, supongo ─suspiró cerrando sus ojos, un poco irritado─, he tenido que cuidar de Lee porque quiere tocar ese erizo de mar. Te juro que a veces es un niño.

Tenten rió levemente cuando vio la ceja de Neji temblar irritado, ojalá ella hubiera podido disfrutar todo los eventos que él le contaba. De pronto ya no estaba feliz, ya no quería sonreír y ya no quería seguir escuchándolo. Abrazó sus piernas mientras escondía lo que podía de su cara. No quería llorar, pero si quería estar sola.

─Me hubiese gustado disfrutar con ustedes dos ─dijo─, aún no puedo creer que ustedes estén un año más adelantado que yo.

Tenten no llegó a pasar el año siguiente como se esperaba. Tuvo que repetir el segundo año. Y no por que no fuese lo suficientemente apta para aprobar las materias básicas, pero jamás asistió a las clases de su electiva por motivos de clases extracurriculares de kendo. Terminó reprobando esa materia y por consiguiente, el año.

─No te frustres con eso.

─Mira quien lo dice ─bufó.

Neji había pasado todas sus materias sobresaliente, como ha de esperarse. Tenten no tenía tiempo suficiente para balancear las cosas pero Neji siempre hacía que el tiempo diese para completar toda tarea. Se preguntaba cual era su secreto, desde un principio siempre ha sido responsable con todos los deberes escolares, extracurriculares de karate y mantener a flote una rama familiar. Al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta que Neji tenía el tiempo porque nunca lo perdía en cosas sin significado.

─No es tu culpa haber repetido.

─Lo sé, es que…

Para ella, era cuestión de ser la mejor para poder ser alguien merecedora de la mano de Neji. Los Hyūga no eran personas tan consideradas (como Neji en un principio), no tomarían en cuenta el hecho de que era amiga de Hinata ni que era una persona amigable. Haber repetido el año le hace sentir como si nunca llegaría a tener el respeto de esa familia.

─Te sientes al menos.

─No solo eso, también… ─fue interrumpida.

─Temes no llegar a las expectativas de mi clan.

Tenten cerró sus ojos.

─Odio esa buena percepción tuya da miedo.

─Yo... ─se iba a defender pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento ni lo que pretendía─ te quiero así. No importa.

Tenten lo miró sonrojada, él no la estaba mirando en aquel momento. No había reacción en él, ni sonrojo, ni nada, él estaba serio. Se sintió bien saber que lo que decía, no lo mentía.

* * *

Había leído diez capítulos seguidos y se encontraba en el final. Suspiró, ojalá ella poder nadar en esa agua tan gris. Le gustaba el agua y no sabe porqué, pero presiente que es en verdad hermosa en color. Todavía tenía ese leve mareo por la fiebre y la gripe. Su nariz apenas podía inhalar el aire necesario, todo era forzoso. Se sintió extraña por un segundo, es decir, gotas caían en su libro. Lo cerró rápidamente.

─¡Hinata! ─gritó por enésima vez, pero no fue hasta que en verdad se acercó que se percató de los audífonos. Naruto bufó. Le quitó uno de los audífonos, sobresaltándola─. Oye Hinata, ¿qué haces? ¿por qué no vienes con los demás?

Él no estaba cansado. Había jugado dos sets completos con Lee y un grupo de tercer año, y llegó a ganarle a Lee, apenas. Luego de eso se fueron a nadar por un rato y él seguía insistiendo que no estaba cansado y que no tenía hambre. Vio a Hinata sola y decidió hablarle y preguntarle porque le había ignorado previamente, resultó ser que estaba escuchando música muy alto.

─No me bañaré ─dijo sin mirarlo.

─¿¡Por qué!? ─gritó

─No quiero.

─Pero tienes un traje de baño bajo eso.

Ella se sorprendió. ¡¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de aquello!? Es decir, claro, tenía una bata de playa encima pero era negra y larga. En realidad nadie sabía que tenía su traje de baño porque la bata le cubría la espalda también. Ella se avergonzó.

─¿C-cómo lo sabes? ─preguntó.

─¡Tienes que ir a nadar! ─dijo ignorando su pregunta y tomando su brazo para jalar de el levemente. Hinata se devolvía otra vez, pero él seguía jalándola─. O, tal vez ─jadeó─, no puede ser, Hinata-chan, ¿no sabes nadar?

─Sí, sí sé ─dijo.

─¿Entonces?

─No ─Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

No se sentía tan cómoda con Naruto frente a ella, mojado y con poca ropa de lo usual. No le gustaba para nada. Todo eso junto le hacía sentir un calor inexplicable por sus mejillas.

─No seas aburrida.

─Es que ─miró a un lado diferente─, estoy enferma.

─¿Qué tienes?

─Gripe.

─¡Perfecto! ─lo miró extrañada─. ¿Sabías qué, la sal de la playa ayuda mucho con eso?

─¿En serio?

─Sí y con la picazón. He sido víctima de eso. Digo no, yo no, eh ─titubeó, Hinata no evitó soltar una risita─, la gripe, no la picazón ─murmuró al final.

─Lo haré.

─¡¿En serio?! ─Preguntó emocionado, ella asintió─. ¡Genial!

Él se fue corriendo.

Hinata lo vio hasta que llegó a la playa. Dio una voltereta y se perdió de la vista de Hinata. «Cuanto ánimo...» suspiró. De seguro que volvería si no fuese. Se quitó el vestido rápidamente ya que no quería captar la vista de nadie. No entró directamente al agua, dio la vuelta para que nadie la viese llegando. En el lado no reservado apenas habían personas. Entró metiendo un pie y luego el otro, estaba fría, el agua estaba fría y gris. Metió la cabeza y ahí se perdió. El agua no era tan lúcida ni transparente como lo escribían en los libros. En realidad era oscura. Casi no veía nada al nadar. Pestañeó, vio a un par de personas nadar por frente de ella. Estaban borrosas y apenas veía su aura. Volvió a subir a la superficie.

El agua era un sitio que le recordaba mucho a su infancia. Estaba siempre aterrada del agua. El simple hecho de sentirse que estaba siendo consumida por el agua oscura y fúnebre aterraba a cualquier persona, en especial a ella. Su madre siempre le decía que nade con los ojos cerrados y que se imagine al agua siendo de un color claro, mucho más claro. Siendo grande era más difícil porque el aura de las personas era oscura y todo se volvía más siniestro.

Decidió acercarse más al grupo de Ino. La única que conocía bien además de Sakura. Sumergió la cabeza y siguió nadando. Cerró los ojos imaginando el agua clara, tan clara como podía. Sintió que estaba cerca de algo cuando abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Pasó tan rápido como un flash. Sin advertencia. Parecía como si hubiese saltado directamente, las burbujas que se formaban a su alrededor le llegaban a su cara dejándola perpleja. Un efecto espumoso. Era clara. Blanca. El agua ya era blanca. Era un aura, una silueta. Sentía el calor desde esa distancia. Era Naruto, mucho más brillante que nunca. Levantó su cabeza en busca de llegar a la superficie por aire. Sin aliento alguno. Perpleja. Sin ganas de nadar. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la playa. Había empacado un par de batas, y escogió la más corta esta vez. No quería mojar la larga ya que era su favorita. Tomó una toalla y empezó a secar su pelo. _«¿¡Por qué blanca!?»_ verlo bajo el agua casi la ciega por completo. Algo pasaba con ella, no era él. Tenía que ir a alguna especie de doctor para mejorarse. No podía seguir así o terminaría no viendo nada por completo.

─¡Hinata-sama! ─gritó, Hinata agradeció que la sacasen de sus pensamientos. Neji se acercaba─. Perdón por gritar. ¿Cómo la está pasando?

─Bien, es muy divertido ─sonrió─. ¿Tú cómo la estás pasando como grupo?

─Bien…

─Iré a comer algo, vuelvo ahora.

Asintió. Ella caminó hasta la mesa de comida y cogió uno de los aperitivos que habían, decidió que ya no intentaría entrar al agua así que volvió a la sombrilla y se sentó. No pasó mucho hasta que Neji se volvió a sentar con ella. Él ya estaba vestido.

─No tienes que seguirme. Creo que la pasarás mejor si estás con ellos.

─No ─le aseguró─, estoy bien así.

Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa. Él la quería mucho aunque no lo dijera. En realidad, él quería a muchas personas. A Hanabi, Tenten, su familia, su padre Hiashi e inclusive su madre, Kiyoko. Simplemente no le gustaba mostrar que se preocupaba por ellos. Hinata sabía que no cuidaba de ella porque era su trabajo sino porque de verdad la quería proteger.

─Date la vuelta.

─¿Qué-? ─preguntó extrañado.

─Hazlo.

Él se da la vuelta y ella agradece que su pelo no esté seco todavía. Le quitó la goma que tenía y empezó a quitarle los nudos lentamente y sin que sintiese dolor (o es mejor decir que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor).

─¿Qué hace?

─Te acordarás cuando termine.

Ella empezó a trenzar su largo pelo marrón oscuro. Neji se había dado cuenta casi cuando terminaba. Él bufó. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño odiaba cuando Hanabi y Hinata le decoraban su pelo largo con pinchos y ganchos demasiados femeninos e incómodos de quitar. Recuerda que siempre andaba con las personas del clan riéndose por aquello. Pero era una vergüenza que estaba dispuesto a aceptar porque es como tener una hermana mayor la cual cuidar y soportar.

─Listo ─le colocó la goma y la puso a un lado de su hombro─. Te la tienes que dejar.

─Ni modo ─dijo con fingida indiferencia.

Hinata rió.

* * *

Estaba exhausto. En verdad.

No había estado tan cansado hasta que comió. Tenía muchísima hambre y no podía pararse de la silla de playa. Apenas si podía mover sus brazos. Tenía un sueño tremendo y apenas eran las dos de la tarde. Habían salido super temprano del colegio y él había estado jugando y divirtiéndose desde ese entonces.

─¡Vayamos por un helado! ─sugirió Sakura. Todos dijeron que si.

─¡Oye, Naruto! No te quedes dormido ahí ─le dijo Ino.

─Sakura-chan ─se quejó─, tráeme un helado por favor.

─No lo haré ─dijo rápidamente.

─Por favor ─imploró.

─No ─dijo burlona.

─Pero he nadado mucho ─volvió a quejarse.

─¿Y?

─Que me siento cansado, no me puedo parar.

─Te traeré uno ─dijo Tenten.

Pero estaba cansado, demasiado. El sol ya no quemaba, el hambre ya no le molestaba, solo quería dormirse. Descansar todas las energías que había agotado.

─Se va a quemar ─dijo Tenten preocupada─, el sol de las dos de la tarde es intenso.

─Está muy pálido de todos modos ─dijo Sai, todos lo miraron.

─Hablando de pálidos ─susurró Sakura.

* * *

Hinata había estado mirando como las personas se caían y se tropezaban mientras jugaban limbo. Un juego que se limitaba a jugar pero que era divertido de mirar cuando las personas trataban. Quiso volver a llenar su vaso con soda, así que fue a buscar más. Cuando lo vio fue una gran sorpresa. Estaba mucho más oscuro de la cuenta. Su piel, no su aura.

Se había dormido bajo el sol de las dos y todavía no se había despertado. Eran las cinco de la tarde, ya el sol no estaba tan fuerte como antes. Sin querer lo tocó. Parecía casi irreal como su piel se había maltratado. No lo podía ver, pero si lo sintió. Eventualmente, Naruto se despertó y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que dolor sentía por su cuerpo.

─¡Arde! ─gritó.

─Te quemaste.

─¡Mierda! ─gritó─, se me olvidó el bloqueador.

─Tienes que irte del sol.

─¡No! ─gritó.

Hinata lo miró y sabía que si se quedaba aun más tiempo así empeorará.

─Tienes que ir a la sombra, sino, va a empeorar, ven ─lo tomó por el brazo.

─¡Que no! ─quitó su brazo bruscamente.

─¡Naruto! ─susurró fuerte, quería ayudarlo pero él no estaba cooperando.

Naruto sabía que iba a doler; demasiado, pero iba a doler aún más si no se movía. Gimió, no quería moverse.

─D-de acuerdo, espera.

Respiró un par de veces y se fue corriendo hasta la sombrilla de playa más cerca. Eso la llegó a sorprender. Ni con todo su cuerpo quemado se dignó a hacer las cosas calmadas. Ella caminó y le pidió que se recostara boca arriba.  
─¡¿Qué me harás?!

Hinata buscó el bloqueador de áloe que su madre empacó en su bulto. Lo vertió uniformemente por su espalda.

─Te hará sentir mejor, descuida.

Tocó su espalda y él siseó. Ardía, ardía demasiado. _«Nunca más, nunca más haré eso»_. Todo su cuerpo dolía, ¡hasta pestañear le dolía!

Y no llegó a sentirse mejor hasta que sintió las manos de Hinata masajear su espalda. El bloqueador aliviaba y refrescaba su piel instantáneamente. Se sentía mejor. Sabía que seguía quemado como un camarón pero el dolor parecía irse una vez que Hinata lo tocaba. No era brusca, lo trataba como si fuese una clase de objeto frágil. Casi volvía dormirse pero no soportaría volver a hacer lo mismo. Su aura parecía aumentar de intensidad cada vez que pasaban los minutos. _«Qué extraño»_ pestañeó un par de veces porque no estaba acostumbrada a la intensidad, es como cuando estaba en el agua. Pero de nuevo, el problema no era él, era ella. Ella técnicamente estaba viendo todo en blanco. Tenía que terminar rápido. Tenía que terminar ya.

─L-listo.

─Gracias, ¡ya me puedo sentar! ─dijo.

─Deberías de usar esto para el resto de lo que está quemado. No lo cura, mañana te dolerá pero por lo menos estarás en tu casa este fin de semana y estará bien para el lunes.

─Gracias, en serio. Te debo otra ─le sonrió.

Otra vez. Falsa. Sonrisa falsa. Se enojó.

Empezó a empacar todo y caminó hacia donde Neji.

Sus ojos seguían en el mismo estado y pensó que fue por culpa del agua. Estaba viendo todo borroso y exagerado por culpa del agua. Neji se había despedido de todos, al igual que Tenten. Aún era temprano para los demás pero Neji y Tenten luego saldrían en una cita y Hinata tenía que saber si se quedaría ciega para la mitad de la noche.

Llegó a su casa cansada con ganas de ducharse. Su padre no estaba cerca cuando llegó. Su madre estaba en la cocina y su hermana se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata con la excusa de que tenía mejor señal inalámbrica de Internet. Se entró a duchar rápidamente quitando la poca sal que acumuló y se puso el pijamas más cómodo que encontró (el bochornoso ese de conejos y zanahorias).

Esperaba haberse sentido mucho mejor de la vista al ducharse, creía que su problema tenía que ver con el agua de la playa. Pero no. Apenas podía avanzar con su tarea. Apenas podía leer su propia letra. Todo estaba tan borroso. Probablemente parecía una ridícula mirando el papel detenidamente.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó mirándola extrañada. Estaba escuchando música y su pijamas era más simple, unos pantalones largos con una blusa de una banda de rock.

─Si ─dijo no muy convencida─, no.

─¿Cómo te sientes?

─Es un ardor en mis ojos ─se estrujo los ojos levemente─. Quema demasiado y es borroso, veo todo borroso también. No puedo enfocar como lo hacía antes, creo que ha sido el agua de la playa ─los estrujo un poco más fuerte antes de abrirlos.

─No ─dijo─, creo que tienes problemas.

─Tienes razón ─murmuró.

Hanabi solo bromeaba pero al parecer su hermana no lo captó. Ella suspiró.

─Si hay algo que sé acerca de la infección de ojos es que no los puedes apretar, cerrar fuertemente ni tocar. Es probable que tengas conjuntivitis. Usa las gotas de mamá.

─Claro.

─Pregunta primero.

─Tienes razón.

Se fue de su habitación hasta la cocina. Su madre estaba limpiando los platos sucios:─¿Mamá?

─¿Sí? ─preguntó dándose la vuelta.

─Mis ojos están ardiendo y me pican. Estoy viendo un poco borroso. Hanabi-chan cree que probablemente sea conjuntivitis, ¿puedo usar las gotas?

─Si, claro ─sacó un pequeño pote del estante─. Hoy tuve un problema parecido, acércate.

La tomó por la mandíbula y la levantó levemente. Hinata abrió sus ojos esperando a las gotas caer. Ardía mucho más pero esperaba que las cosas estuvieran mejor.

─Gracias.

Se dirigió a su habitación y Hanabi no se encontraba en su habitación más. Apagó todas las luces y se acostó en su cama. Cerró sus ojos con un suspiro. Sus ojos no picaban pero ese ardor nunca se fue. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía imaginar vívidamente su sonrisa, su falsa sonrisa. Había algo de ella, tal vez la manera en que se arrugaba la piel de cada esquina de sus labios, o de cómo bajaba la vista cuando lo hacía. Era importante, ¿cómo una persona puede tener tan buen aura y tanta falsedad? Es como si pudiese esconder todo. Es como si pudiese disimular todo el dolor de su aura con una falsa sonrisa. Sabía que dolía, tanto para él como para ella, ahora no sabía por qué. Quería verlo sonreír. A toda costa. Hinata no era una persona que mostraba sentimientos que no sentía, si tal vez fuese una persona que siempre quiere satisfacer a todo el mundo que se le acerque pero nunca expresaría algo que no sentiría. ¿Por qué el engaño? Era todo un olvidado e incompleto rompecabezas acumulado de polvo olvidado.

Era una ironía , como decir que un ser humano sabe más del espacio que de lo que lo rodea, o sea, el mar, por eso siempre se asustan cuando ven a un pulpo gigante salir a la superficie costera. ¿Cómo estar preparados ante eso? ¿Por qué sus ojos seguían ardiendo? ¿Por qué brillaban cuando los cerraba? Pensaba en la posibilidad de haberse bronceado los ojos.

* * *

**Solo quiero decirles que lamento no haber publicado más temprano, creo que va a ver problemas con eso porque empecé a trabajar. En serio miren más allá del panorama actual, he dado muchas pistas de lo que va a pasar y de cosas que no son ciertas pero que lo parecen. Cuestionen todo porque a partir del capítulo cinco se implementarán mucho más misterios y muchas más preguntas. Hay una razón por la que Hinata no puede divisar colores. Ya tengo la idea para mi siguiente historia y estoy ansiosa. Subiré pronto esta semana.**

**Besos, Kiko.**


End file.
